Ch.500
It's the 500th Ch. of Denma. Summary In the universe thirteen, Intersecting Space Bureau, the one person is all ready to cross over. The person is the only one who survived out of everyone from the universe eight. The bureau staff hopes the person just don't get shot or captured by the guards there, and he'll send it at around the time it arrived in the universe thirteen, and he just wish their guess was right about the Intersecting Space there. At this time, the feed is digesting. The bureau staff says to the person that it started eating so it's time to go. In the universe eight, planet Yana, Intersecting Space Bureau, a devil dog which is skin is red, and its horns are black, it eats the feed. The guards say that the new ingredients must agree with the devil dog. At this time, the devil dog's stomach is shine, because something's entering through the Intersecting Space. The devil dog tries to throw up in the toilet, because maybe he think it was the food. The devil dog throw up the person with the universe thirteen in the toilet. The guard calls to they bring everyone to the septic tank. The chief orders the guards just activate the grinder already, and they put everyone else on emergency stand-B, and they don't even think about going home until they know for sure it's safe. The chief thinks he doesn't know what's going on around the Intersecting Space lately. The woman calls to the chief and asks about tonight's party. The chief orders he has to call it off, because it happened again just like last time, so they won't be able to have a party for a while. The woman to the manager and orders he may cancel the dinner party, because the chief says it's an emergency. The manager says someone that they're canceling the party tonight. Someone says they can't cancel the party now because if he can't pay them for the drugs for the party he put on his tab last time and for the ones today. A man calls to the Aorica member that they say it might take some time to make the payment. The Aorica member angry and says they should be grateful that they gave their merch at that price, and they can't even pay that, so they going to think Aorican rule is a joke. The Aorica member says he'll just take out all their batches from today's work bench. The Aorica member sees an Aorica's henchman who's watching porn, and he orders he should watch his post while he's out. An Aorica's henchman and another henchman talk that especially the pretty Devas like Agnes only hang out with the nobles. This huge butterfly effect occurs. It means the Duke broke his calculator because the calculate is error. Characters #Person #Intersecting Space Bureau staff of the universe thirteen #Devil dog #Guards (debut) #Chief (debut) #Woman #Manager #Man #Aorica member #An Aorica's henchman #Agnes #Another Aorica's henchman Quanx ability used *Devil dog: Summon Otherworldly Creatures Category:Chs.